new Dc
by roach85
Summary: a New Dc arrives to Sun-Hill and falls for the Superintendent


Standing at the bar ordering a tequila, the new Detective Constable moved a piece of her loose fringe that fell into her face,

Standing at the bar ordering a tequila, the new Detective Constable moved a piece of her loose fringe that fell into her face, her hair in a French bun, made her look like she was all grown up, being 22 she still felt young.

A man had walked up to the bar, taking noticed of the pretty blonde, he looked her up and down, high heels, a red strapless dress that had beading around the chest area, and the French bun with the loose fringe hanging slightly away from her eyes, he roughly guessed how old she would have been, he looked up to her face and in a nonchalant way he spoke

Hi you must be dc Kelps,

Turning around she looked at the tall, ginger haired, sparkling blue eyes, man in uniform, she knew he had to be Superintendent of Sun-Hill

Hi, yeah Shay… Shay Kelps

Their eyes looked deeply at one another, staring for a moment, Shay managed to blink, as to did the Superintendent

Hi I'm Superintendent John Heaton, he spoke with a smile, his brown sparkling eyes, couldn't keep off the beautiful blonde.

Would you like to dance? As he just finished his beer

Putting her glass of tequila down, she grabbed his hand and walked out onto the dance floor, where the other officers had been for a night out; whispering into her ear after the song had finished, the two went outside to the back of the Grand-Hall where the event was taking place. Sitting on the bench and placing his arm around her, she looked straight into his eyes, tilting her head slightly forward closer to his; she gently kissed him on the cheek,

I take it you don't have a man in you're life, he whispered

No as she slowly sat on his lap rubbing her nose against his…

How about we go somewhere special then; he suggested

The two left to his apartment where he had changed into casual clothes, still neat, he wore his blue buttoned collard shirt and black pants. Sitting on the sofa looking out, she looked up at the stars twinkling in the night sky.

Ready asked John as he adjusted his collar

Getting up holding his hand, she pulled him closer to her body, tilting his head forward; she kissed him on the lips, John then placed his hands around her waist, as the two shared a passionate kiss.

The two drove to the Dock, where the two walked past the bridge with its lights reflecting on the calm water, they stopped, leaning against the barrier John looked at his true love,

I love you; he spoke as he pulled that loose fringe away from Shay's face.

I love you too… she replied as she made a move to kiss him

There pashing moment was interrupted with a phone call from the Commander, urgently wanting Heaton, the two drove to the station, Shay and John were walking to the brief room when, she pulled him into the interview room she shut the door and made a move on him.

John looked and kissed her back on the lips; Shay smiled, as John asked to her to be with him, she hugged him and kissed him on the side of the neck; telling him that she wanted to be with him she noticed that the door was open and noticed that Barratt was looking at his watch; John rolled his eyes as the two headed to the brief room

Right said Commander Barratt as he had everyone's attention, there is an infection going around, we need blood samples from every one of you... But you will have to stay here whilst the doctors keep an eye on you…

What! Exclaimed Shay

Shay whispered John

No I am not staying here…. look if one person has the infection its going to spread and all of us is going to get it..

Calm down

No I am not going to stay here like a prisoner and get infected; this is a load of bull, she angrily spoke whilst slamming the door shut behind her when she left the room

In the front office she was digging around for a spare set off keys, when PC Tony Stamp came in he noticed that Shay was searching for something.. Asking what she was doing? she told him that she was getting her self out and she found the spare keys to the station.

But

But nothing… replied Shay, I am not getting myself infected, if Barratt wants to then that's fine, I am not going to stay here as a lab rat

Opening the front door she walked out had thew the keys at Tony, within a minute Barrat and Heaton came down the front office asking where Shay had been as she was next to get her self treated

Umm she's gone, Sir

Gone, as Barratt looked at Tony with his brutal eyes

Ah yeah… spare keys… opened the door and …

By then Barrat and Heaton had flames coming out of their ears…

Sir we need to open up spoke John slamming his office door shut, pointing the finger at Barratt

We can't.

With respect Sir, we have a DC out there missing, he told him angrily

Barratt stared angrily at John

Well if you won't do anything about it I will…

Ok everyone, Dc Kelps has gone missing, both DI Manson and Inspector Gold, are going to split you officers up in to groups, and I want each of you to report back to me, that's even when you don't find her that way we can search in a different location… right that is all

2 hours later Neil and a few officers had come back drenched from the pouring rain, Heaton walked up to Neil and asked him if there was any sign

I'm afraid not. I have looked everywhere…. At home, the hospital, Docklands

Where they hell is she? He snapped

Sir you don't think… she caught the train or plane... Do you?

Sam shouted John from the top of the stairs

SIR! She replied walking towards him and Neil

Youse two go to the airport and the train and get the CCTV tapes, we need to look for Shay NOW, by then John's temper was heating up

An hour or so later Neil rushed up the stairs and bolted into the Supt's offce where John had been looking through the window looking at the rain reflecting into the street nights,

Sorry sir but we have located Shay's luggage but there's no sign…

So what are you saying? As he turned around looked rather grumpily

Which means she left it off the train, and gone on without her luggage….or

Or someone has abducted her.

Right I… I want you take the luggage to forensics now

Right sir

John as Barrat slammed the door, in front of Neil's face…. What are the press doing here?

Oh you only you know the question to that…..he half smiled

Don't give me that…

Look sir, I have to find an Officer, now you tell me do I lie to the press or tell them the truth that you closed the station down, just because of the infection

Don't you dare;

We can't waste time; we have to find her….

Look… as Barratt pointed the finger

No... You look I want my DC back; ok she was right… if you cared …..Heaton stormed out off of his office,

Sir

Yes what? He yelled Oh that's great thanks Neil

John rushed down to custody where Shay was in the room with the FME, about to head into the room Inspector Gold told John to calm down

I will calm down when I see her, as John pushed his way through the Insp

As Gina rolled her eyes, John walked in to see Shay, she had been sitting on the bed, looking like hell, walking up to her, he tilted her head up, smiling, as she wiped away the tears;.

I want to go home…

Smiling as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him he leant over and kissed her; as the two were about to leave Jack Meadows approached the Superintendent

Are you going to joining the rest of us down at the pub?

Looking at Shay who was still looking like hell he shook his head and said

I got other plans, as he placed his hand on Shay's shoulder and assisted her out of the station and headed home.

By the time they reached Shay's flat, Shay laid on the couch whilst John went to make two cups of tea, just as John walked over with two cups of tea, he noticed that Shay had fallen fast asleep on the blue couch; placing the teas down on the old warn out coffee table; he gently kissed her on the forehead, and placed a nice warm quilt over her. laying next to her on the couch John too fell asleep;


End file.
